The field of the invention is in laser target tracking systems.
Typical examples of similar prior art devices are exemplified by patents U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,686 to patentees T. O. Paine et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,166 to patentees G. W. Starkey et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,111 to patentees J. C. Fletcher et al. Automatic tracking and guidance systems are well known. Generally the prior art devices employ mechanical moving parts. In some highly sophisticated prior art devices beam movement is accomplished by electronic scanning. In general, the prior art devices have been larger and more complex than desirable for containment in the nose of an air-to-air missile.